Flipped
by YaKuKu
Summary: Beca Mitchell is hopelessly in love with Chloe Beale. It's something about those blue eyes that attract her. But Chloe...doesn't have any feelings for her, doesn't want anything from her and doesn't like her. So what happens when their feelings, well...flipped? [Based on the movie/novel: Flipped]
1. Damn Everything

A/N: Yo everyone! So I remembered a movie I watched long ago. It's the movie Flipped. My mom made me watch it, saying it's so cute. I never one for cheesy teen romance so with nothing to do, I watched it. Surprisingly, it's so great! xD I love it. But of course, I didn't tell my mom. You people should watch it.

So anyway, this will be my 4th story in FF but I'm still a newbie in writing stories so this will be not really good. English is not my first language so there'll a lot of wrong grammars.

I love Pitch Perfect. I thought at first it will be another cheesy musical film but hey, I love it! Nice idea of using A cappela and college life. In my opinion though, the creators of PP shouldn't have put romance in the film. I mean, Jesse and Beca can be just great friends. The romance was so out of place there. I don't even notice the build up of it. So like a lot of awesome people, I also noticed the something between Beca and Chloe. Then tada! I discovered the awesome Bechloe fandom!

I hope you guys will like my fic. This is a popular fandom and has a lot of amazing writers so I'm quite nervous of my fic.

So this is still like a prologue.

Without further ado, I present you: 'Flipped'

* * *

**Damn Everything**

Damn Jesse.

Forcing me to watch his collection. I never heard the end of it from him. I mean, they're not entirely bad –In fact, I love the awesome special effects in some sci-fi's or fantasies but they're always predictable. Like of course, the guy gets the girl, the kid sees dead people and Darth Vader's Luke's father. Like that. Yeah yeah, I know it should be happy, predictable endings but for once, I want to watch something that will surprise me. Like, the main character died? Not a happy ending, of course but that'll do.

Damn movies.

They're so... so cliché. Especially the love stories. Insert eyeroll here. It became a cycle; Love at first sight then troubles then pain then pain then pain then pain then happy end. Ta da! Well, unless the partner died. Now, that...That's boss.

Damn clichés.

So why did it have to be me? I already made it clear to the heavens I hate movies and clichés. So me? Why did my life have to be cliché? Why did it have to be movie material? 'The troubled teen moved to a new town and there she met the one that will turn her life upside down'. Soooo cliché. In the future, Jesse might make a million bucks out of my life story if he made it into a movie. But, there's a teeny tiny little problem...

I was just sitting in the front lawn, minding my own business. Laptop on my lap, fingers fumble with buttons, headphone that was bigger than my head blasting music in my ears, eyes fixed on the screen, concentrating on making the perfect mix, and I was in my own world. After being kicked out of the house, there's nothing better to do than mixing. I was glad that I'm not inside that hell with Frank and the stepmonster.

Damn Frank.

It's his entire fault I'm here. I hate here. I hate this town. I hate everything here. It's his entire fault I'm like this. How dare he just barge into my life out of blue. I was doing better. My mom and I were doing better. It's just me and her. It'll always be. It should have been. Until a phone call ruined that. It's his entire fault I'm thrown into a messy story.

So, I was minding my own business. No distractions. Anyone who's stupid enough to bug me can taste my fist. Not that anyone will talk to me here. My headphone was blasting music loud enough that I can't hear my surroundings that I didn't hear it. In my peripheral vision, I saw something white and movement.

Tearing my eyes away from the screen, I looked across the street and there, a white truck and two cars were parked in front of a house. I recognized the house as the one being sold and two weeks ago, a family bought it. So this must be the new neighbours. I only knew that because of the ones who lived next door to the new house.

Damn Posens.

The Satan that was named Aubrey always fussed about her best friend coming into the neighbourhood and living here. So being a small town, everyone knew of the family moving. But that's not where I heard it, I heard from the devil-I mean Aubrey herself. I was probably even the first one to know the new family's moving because Aubrey spat in my face 'not to be retarded and leave them alone'. It's not like I was going to talk to them in the first place. I was surprised somebody put up with the devil and be her best friend. So I can only guess what the best friend will be like. I scoffed. Great, another pain to deal with.

I rolled my eyes and was going to go back to my mixes when something caught my eyes again. I blinked as people climbed out of the two cars. A family of seven. It caught me off guard how they are. Two people walked to the truck to help the men moving the furniture. It must be the mother and father. They smiled warmly at the movers. Their children, two guys and three girls from what I can see here, were looking around and shoving one another, laughing. They're so...happy? The atmosphere of them was very...family-ish.

It's rare to see complete families nowadays; it's always the separated family, single moms/dads, no-time-for-their-children parents, the 'perfect' family or other shitty examples of family. Having the shitty example of my own, I don't know the true meaning of family. But this one... So close, so happy...is the true meaning of family.

Damn families.

From what I heard, the Posens were close to this family. The Posens were, well, the 'perfect' family. Meaning they have sticks up their asses. So uptight. Everything needs to be perfect. I expected the ones who can put up with them were also the same. But I didn't expect them to be so warm...gentle...happy. This family earned my respect now. Maybe I can be civil when I cross paths with them. Maybe. But anyway, what the most noticeable about them was the same hair colour they possessed. Gingers. The corner of my mouth quirks up slightly while watching the redheads move around.

I had enough watching the new people and I got back to my mixes. Halfway through, I released a frustrated sigh. I can't think of new mix idea. Something was wrong. I never ran out of ideas. I thought hard until I feel my head pounding. Just as I was massaging my head to soothe the upcoming headache, a shadow suddenly fell over me. I turned my head up from my laptop to a pair of ripped faded blue jean clad toned legs. My eyes travel further up to a slim figure covered in a dark red tank top. I quickly looked away from the well developed assets –not going to look like a creep now- to the a face framed by curly red hair. Perfect smooth tan skin, pink lips that look so soft, a perfect shaped nose, long eyelashes and to the bluest eyes I've ever seen.

"Hi!"

I knew in that moment my life will be really turned upside down. I knew in that moment my story will be messy. I knew in that moment I was in trouble. Also, I knew in that moment the perfect song for a new mix.

Well, damn.

_~Loving her is red~_

* * *

A/N: I might not upload this story fast because I'm thrown into a rural place that don't have internet. The internet shop here was like a ride away and I'm only allowed to use 'net every weekend.

So I went from the city with unlimited internet to the province with so much trees, plants and grass and no internet. I hate it here! I can't live here :'(

Anyway, I'm thinking of making this a high school setting than college. Is it okay? I don't know anything about college so I'm more comfortable with high school since I'm still in there :) So, high school is okay?

What do you think? Is it a good start? I'm not a review whore but I do like a fair number of reviews. So express your opinion!

And also: I LOVE ANNA KENDRICK! xDDD I dunno but I just need to say that. Seriously, she's the most amazing, gorgeous human being to walk this earth. I'm like a drug addict, she's a drug and I'm addicted to her! :3

See ya next time, dudes!


	2. Clear Blue Eyes

**A/N**: Yo! so new chapter. Sorry about this chap, I rushed because I only got a few hours to do it. Not much happened here.

So for the reviews:

**Bechloe4eva** and **Guest** (who's asking where I am) : Thank you! I'm really happy you like this story so far. I'm from the Philippines ;)

**Guest** (asking who's Juli and Bryce): Well, you were supposed to find out but it's already obvious. Beca's Juli to Chloe's Bryce ;D

**lealbe**e: Hey! thanks for reading this! I love your story Prom Week! I can't believe one of my fav stories' author reading this! xD anyway, yeah I will put Chloe's pov. Though it will be long. When the 'flipped' happened, it'll be Chloe's turn ;3

**LeeShaw**: ;P

**Chloe-Sullivan14**: Damn right you are! it's great your open about your sexuality, I'm currently in a phase where I'm confused about my sexuality :|. Anyway, you're so hella lucky you met her! Oh my aca-god! Thanks for reading! ;*

Thanks for everyone who's Favorited this, followed and reading!

Oh, I forgot about this:

**Disclaimer**: If the movie didn't start or have hot Bechloe actions or Bechloe isn't canon, then it's not mine. xD

* * *

**Clear Blue Eyes**

My eyes instantly rolled the moment the building came into view. I changed my steady pace –which is slow–to much slower. As much as I can, I buy time so I can be away that hellhole. Not that going slower would change the inevitable. My mood dropping rapidly as I was approaching closer to it. Damn it for living close to it. Seriously, when I want time to go slower, it goes faster. Before I knew it,I was already passing the sign that was proudly stating the name of it.

**'BARDEN HIGH SCHOOL'**

Proud, my as- okay, calm down.

I pedalled to the front, almost running over a dude with a ridiculous bed hair walking sleepily. I swallowed the urge to flip off the idiot and settled for cursing Frank in my head instead. After all, it's all his fault right? Right.

After finding a free space, I got off my bike and parked it. Retrieving the bike lock from my bag, I looped it around the metal bar and my bike, locking it. Then I did my favourite thing, I sighed. These past few months, it's the only thing I found myself doing. Except for mixing, of course. No mixes, no life.

I then again had to swallow my rage and gripped the strap of my bag that I slung over lazily on my shoulder tightly.

"Watch where you're going!" I was walking to the entrance when I bumped into a body. A fat sweaty body. Gross. I looked up to only met with a dirty glare from one of the teachers of the school. I scanned my brain for his name. I think it was Mr...

Whatever.

I don't care anyway.

For the third time in less than 10 minutes, I swallowed my nasty remark. I tried as much as I can not to get involve with anyone's list, especially teachers so cursing to one wouldn't do me any good. Instead I bite the inside of my cheek and with one last dirty glare, Mr. Piggy stormed away. Douche.

I glared intently at his retreating form.

Oh If looks could kill...

Sighing again, I rolled my eyes before continuing my way. Naturally stupid hormonal teens for students, grumpy menopausing women and balding men for teachers, and bricks put together poorly for a building.

Oh school, how I loathe you.

Damn you, Frank. I'm already living in hell and you coming to the picture made it soooooo much better! Thank you so much!

Sarcastic level: Beca

* * *

"Hey!"

I sighed the second I heard that perky voice. I slammed my locker shut and turned around to face the owner of the voice. "What?"

"Good morning to you too! How are you? I'm fine, thank you for asking!" the brunette boy remarked sarcastically, complete with an eye roll. I just stared at him blankly.

"Oh come on, cheer up for once! Stop PMS-ing!" I scrunched up my nose in disgust and scowled at him. "Dude, what the hell?"

He laughed out loud, gaining some weird looks from nearby bystanders. I looked at him like he's crazy. I think he needs some medicine.

"What are you laughing about? I think you need some medicine."

"Well, laughter's the best medicine so...!" I scoffed at that cheesy line. "Okay, what do you need, Jesse?"

Jesse held with hands up in mock surrender after he calmed down from whatever he's laughing about. "Hey, can't I greet my super duper awesome badass short friend?"

"I'm not short!" he shot me a look that clearly said 'did you seriously just say that?'. I shot him with my own 'Yeah, I did. So just shut the hell up or else. Seriously, I'm not THAT short' look. We continued to stare at each other for a few moments, completely ignoring some looks we were getting. Jesse was the first to crack, a smile tugging at his lips before breaking into a grin and full blown laughing again. I felt my sour mood diminished a little, my lips curving into a crooked smile and chuckled softly.

"Okay, okay. So what's up?"

"The ceiling." He retorted. I glared at him though a little playful. I don't like it when people reply sarcastically to me. Sarcastic is my forte, not anyone's.

"Chill, Becs. So have you heard about the new students?" I hate nicknames. Everyone though it would be cute to call nicknames each other. But of course, I hate them. 'Cute' doesn't exist in my dictionary. I thought my name was already short enough to pass but no, it's clearly not. But I let it slide for now as my sour mood completely vanished and was replaced by a sudden giddiness. I giggled to myself –which was so out of character of me– , aware that Jesse stared at me like I just said Michael Bay will make a Barbie movie but I ignored it. I recalled my encounter with one of the said new students last Saturday.

* * *

_"Hi!"_

_I felt my throat become dry and openly gaped at the person standing in front of me. Don't be a creep, don't be a creep! Stop staring! I mentally screamed at myself. But it's so hard right now, I mean..._

_Jesus H. Christ!_

_Blue eyes for me is too mainstream. They're like a common eye colour. Almost half of the people have that eye colour. I'm more of a dark eye kind of person. I prefer dark blues, dark greens, dark brown or black. All darks. Bright eye colour have its appeal and everyone likes it, wants it. I'm lucky with my own dark colour, I love it._

_But dude..._

_Looking at the clearest blue eyes, I know now why. The angel_ _–no, goddess looked at me with a twinkle of amusement in her clear blue eyes. Oh shit, my jaw was hanging open! I closed it with an audible snap and she chuckled softly. Mother of god, that sounded beautiful. I must make her laugh more even if I need to look stupid._

_"I'm Chloe Beale, you are...?" Chloe...Chloe...a perfect name for a perfect girl. I realized she asked a question and I cleared my throat awkwardly. What was my name again? Oh right._

_"I-I uh...I'm Mitchell. Beca Mitchell..." Oh god, I didn't just made a movie reference, did I? Her grin widened and she chuckled again. I should record that sound and play it on repeat._

_"What are you doing?" Before I knew what was happening, her face was suddenly so close to mine. My breath hitched. Alert! Alert! Intruder on personal space! No matter how insanely gorgeous she is, I need my personal space. I subtly moved away from her and cleared my throat again. She crained her neck to look at what is on my laptop._

_"What's that?"_

_"It's...um i-it's a mixing program." Her gaze shifted from the screen to me, twinkling in fascination._

_"You mean for mixing songs? You mix song like a DJ? Oh wait! Are you a Dj?" she grinned excitedly like a child that will go into a candy store. My lips curved into a small grin, I love talking about music. "Yeah, I mix songs. I am a Dj, well, uh trying to become one..." My grin turns into a frown a second later when I remembered the reason why I can't make my dream to create music. Damn that man inside the house. _

_If Chloe noticed my sudden change, she didn't comment on it and for that I was grateful. "That's so cool." She then clapped her hands excitedly. I chuckled softly. She's so cute_ –_wait, did I just said cute? Damn._

_"Can I hear your mixes?" I stopped chuckling, my smile fading. Oh no...I looked at her. Huge mistake. She's sporting the puppy dog look, her clear blue eyes big and pink lips in a pout. Oh shit. I want to decline her. I never let anyone listen to my mixes_ –_in fact, no one ever heard of my mixes. It's only for my ears. My mixes are the most important thing to me. They're my everything, my feelings. My heart. Giving them is like giving my heart out. But declining Chloe...wait, why am I so concerned about declining her? I only knew for like less than 10 minutes, for God's sake! Before I can open my mouth to say something, a piercing voice cut through the air._

_"Chloe!"_

_I cringed at hearing that voice. For any other time, I would be annoyed at her but her presence for now was very welcome. I silently thanked for the distraction. Chloe pulled back from my face and moved to the side. A tall blonde was striding towards us. Her posture, tall and straight was screaming uptight and bitchiness. The scowl on her face was the cherry on top. Her dark green eyes _–_I take back my word for liking dark eyes_– _glared at me._

_"What are you doing here?" her question directed at Chloe but she's still glaring at me. Chloe looked at me then back at Aubrey, an eyebrow rising in question._

_"I was meeting our new neighbours?" the way she said it came out more a question than a statement. Aubrey removed her gaze to me then took Chloe's arm, dragging her away from me._

_"Well, you can meet OTHER neighbours, Chloe." Aubrey stressed the 'other' and Chloe tried to struggle but the blonde's grip was too tight. With one last glare at me, she turned back and dragged Chloe with her._

_"See you!" Chloe called at me over her shoulder. I watched them cross the other side and rubbed my temple. What just happened?_

* * *

"–sssh...pshhh...Beca, can you h..ear...me? pshh...shhh..." I was snapped back to reality by Jesse making weird noises and cutting his words.

"Ah! I see you came back! How's Mars?" I rolled my eyes at him and smirked. "Fan-fucking-tastic." He matched my smirk.

"So, the new students?"

"Yeah, I heard. They live across from us." Grinning, I recalled those blue eyes.

"Really? They're the...the Beales, right?" I nodded my head. "I heard one of them will be in our grade, a sophomore. Then juniors and seniors."

"Uh huh. Five of them..." I trailed off, still distracted by that haunting blue eyes. Jesse stared at me for a few second. I jumped a little when he snapped his fingers and laughed.

"Ooohh! What're you thinking there, Becs? Hmmm? What, is there a hot girl in the new family? Is there? Is there?" he nudged at me excitedly.

"Don't call me nicknames. And what the hell are you talking?" I snapped at him but the growing heat from my face betrayed me. He grinned at me maniacally. I'm starting to regret telling him I'm gay. But hey, at least it stop him from hitting on me.

"Aha! You've got the hots for one of them!"

"Dude, no!"

"Admit it! Admit it! Beca likes-" I punched his arm. Hard. He winced and backed away a few steps.

"Ha, who's laughing now? Asshole."

He opened his mouth to say something stupid I bet when the shrill ringing of the warning bell got off around us.

Saved by the bell.

I turned around swiftly and sprinted towards my classroom, Jesse's taunting voice behind me. "You can't get away! I will know it!" he laughed like an insane villain.

Sighing for the nth time, I entered my classroom. I made my way to the back of the class, beside the window.

I jumped slightly in my seat when the bell got off. Did I doze off? I looked around and sure it is, almost all my classmates are seated.

The door opened and came in a man of early 50s with short brown –half of portion was grey – hair. I sighed when he made a beeline for the teacher's desk and started talking. Time to sleep.

"Okay, we will have a new student..." that made my head snapped up and I felt something pop in my neck. Pain was out of my mind for now. Please be her. Please be her!

I didn't know Chloe will be in my grade but I was praying to all gods that she will be. I tapped my foot impatiently and waited for the teacher stop ranting. Seriously, just introduce the damn student.

My whole seriously being lit up, a massive grin taking my lips the moment a fiery red head entered the door and I was once again looking at the clearest blue eyes ever.

Suddenly, Jesse's words rang into my head. _'You've got the hots for one of them!' _

Do I?

I can't seriously deny Chloe's really attractive. I mean, I'm gay, she's hot. So?

Oh okay, I did have the 'hots' for her.

Okay, fine. Fine.

But whatever.

Just seeing her for now is enough. I will worry about the details later.

"Hi! I'm Chloe Beale!"

_~Getting lost in your eyes is like getting lost in heaven~_


	3. Great, just great

**A/N:** Hello again! I had to rushed this again so sorry! the story will get better...I hope

So, thank you all for reading this!

Enjoy~

* * *

**Great, just great**

It scared me how I'm so worked up. The giddiness never leaving my body to the point that I was bouncing in my seat slightly was so annoying. The huge grin that painted on my face that my cheeks were staring to hurt, were no help either. I'm so glad Jesse isn't in my class to see me.

My arm was propped up on the table, chin in my palm and eyes never leaving what was in front of me. No, it's not the chalk writings on the board of things that I will never use after I graduate, it was something –or rather someone sitting in front of me. Yeah, I know it's creepy staring at the back of a person's head, this wasn't just any person, it's Chloe freaking Beale. Never in my life had I found myself enjoying staring at the back of a person's head. I just can't help; I mean her ginger hair falling in waves on her back was just a sight to see. And I just had the ticket to see it.

Hair was the first thing I would look at a person. No matter how disoriented the face would be –okay, that was rude–, the hair would make it up for it. Chloe's hair was so perfect for her, it was so...so Chloe; vibrant. That was one point. The next thing I would look at made up all the points; her collarbone.

I almost groaned out load. I swear, I think I have a collarbone fetish. Most would be like breast or hips or legs kind of person but for me, collarbone is the sexiest part of the body. So Chloe wearing a dark blue v-neck that shows a little cleavage and her collarbone was in full view; instant switch. Girls' collarbone were always so perfectly sculpted than guys –but sometimes, guys also have sexy collarbones. Mmm, maybe that was why I'm gay.

Now, the other I would look at...wait no, don't get me started on her body.

Anyway, when Chloe was introducing herself at the front I found out she was from California and they moved here just to change things a bit and spent time with her –unfortunately– best friend, Aubrey. She has four siblings above our grades; two juniors and two seniors. After that, the teacher let her take the seat that was conveniently in front of me. I tried to appear nonchalant, drawing patterns on my desk while she walked over to her seat. In my mind though, I was doing a happy dance. The grin that spread across her face when she saw me was infectious. We just managed to exchanged 'hi's and 'hello's when the teacher started the lecture. Then, for the half of the lecture I just stared at her head. Creepy, I know.

I sighed dreamily and moved my arm to lay it on the table. My pen rolled to the front end of my desk when my arm brushed it. I stood up a little and leaned forward to catch it –come on, the damn table is just too big– but it already fell. I muttered a curse under my breath and was going to lean back that I smelled it.

Oh.

I sniffed and a scent washed over me. It smelled so good! I closed my eyes and leaned forward a little to catch that scent. It got a lot stronger when I leaned forward so I leaned again. What is this smell? It's so good and smells of–

Watermelon.

I never like watermelon for no reasons. I just don't like that fruit. But it smelled so good and it made me crave for it while smelling this scent. I sniffed huge lungful of the scent like a drug addict again and again. God, I just can get addicted to this.

Mother.

_Sniff_

Of.

_Sniff_

God.

_Sniff_

"Ms. Mitchell?"

My heart dropped to the floor and I froze in my position hearing that gruff voice. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Don't be...don't be! I was afraid to open my eyes.

"Ms. Mitchell."

The voice said again in a stern tone. I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. Shit, just kill me now. I opened my eyes slowly and was met by a pair of curious clear blue eyes of Chloe. Oh...my...god...t-that was her hair...I smelled?! I felt my body becoming flush and my gaze flicked over my surroundings.

The whole class and the teacher were staring at me.

Just shoot me in the head now please.

My insides froze with embarrassment and my whole body burned. I must probably look really silly right now, I was practically lying on the table and my pale skin turned into the same shade of Chloe's hair.

"What are you doing?" the teacher asked while raising an eyebrow. Oh you know, just smelling the attractive new student's hair. Nothing too much.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out but a weird squeak and closed it again. Just great, I resembled a gold fish right now.

Clearing my throat awkwardly, I tested my voice. "I-I..I uh..was...um..it-it's..." I stuttered and blushed even more –if it's possible– when the sounds of snickering from some of the people in the class reached my ears. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Okay. Okay. "My p-pen...I dropped m-my pen, sir. I was just uh...w-was just um...r...reaching for i-it." My voice came out higher than normal and I stupidly reached for the pen that was on the floor with my short arm and I'm still lying on the table.

Genius.

I'm a goddamn genius, aren't I? Where's my award?

I awkwardly leaned back and went under the table. Laughter erupted around the room when I managed to hit my head on the table. Fantastic. Oh, I'm glad I could be some form of entertainment.

Finally getting that piece of shit pen, I sat down and my hair falling around my face serving as a curtain. I don't want to see anybody's face right now. Especially Chloe. Oh god Chloe.

I kicked myself mentally. Please don't let her realize I smelled her hair. I didn't think anybody saw me smelling her hair...or...? Oh god, I just hope she don't run screaming when she saw me and think of me as a freak now.

Great, just great.

Real badass there, Beca.

* * *

The moment the bell rang, I made a mad dash to the door, ignoring the weird looks I got.

I felt like banging my head against a nearby locker. Shit, that was so embarrassing. What the hell has gotten into me?! I acted like a freaking horny teenage boy! Shit, I need a shovel and bury myself in a hole.

I prayed to all gods that Chloe will not be in my next classes. I can't stand to face her. Damn, she must have known I smelt her hair. I caught a knowing smirk from a girl in my class when I was leaving. Oh my god, someone saw! Shit, shit, shit. When's the next plane to L.A. leaving?

* * *

My prayers were answered when my classes before lunch were Chloe-free. Thank god. I need to calm down, there's like 99.9% that Chloe will be in my classes after lunch. It's inevitable.

I went to the cafeteria and saw Jesse sitting at a table with a curly haired boy beside him. I decided not to buy food because well, if you call disgusting brown goo food, well yeah.

"Becaw! Becaw!"

"Wow." I felt my face flushed as Jesse called me loudly and some heads turned to me. Why the hell do I get nothing but weird looks today?

"Could you shut up?" I hushed Jesse as I took a seat across from him. "Hello, Benji." I nodded my head in greeting and smiled a little at the shy boy. Benji grinned at me in return.

"Where's your group of yours, Jesse?" I asked him as he tossed me a juice pouch. He shrugged before poking his own juice pouch. "I don't know. I don't really want to hang out with them." I nodded my head. Jesse is in a club that sings or something. Glee club something, is it? It's great though he doesn't hang out with those cocky bastards in his club. Their leader, Bumper I think, –what the hell has gotten into his parents to name him that?— tried to do something to me, being the new student and all. Luckily, Jesse saved me though that didn't sit well with his group mates.

A flash of blonde in my peripheral vision caught me. I turned to see Aubrey Posen sitting in a table with people around her. I recognized them as the people in Aubrey's club thingy. I think it has to do with singing too, rivals with Bumper's club. I'm surprised to see Aubrey so...free in her group. She's all smiling and laughing. Hmm, I like this Aubrey more. I mean, I can't deny Aubrey's attractive even with the bitch mask she always wore. Seated beside her was a tall, busty brunette that I recognized from my math class. What was her name? Damn, I need to know people's name. Anyway, she and Aubrey seemed close. I scanned the rest of the table for a redhead but nothing.

Oh no, Chloe probably didn't drop out because of me, didn't she?

Jesus, I'm getting paranoid here.

"So, I watched this new movie..." I turned back to my table and Jesse started rambling about a movie. I can't follow though because my mind was flooding with thoughts of Chloe. Shit, did I scare her away? Stupid, Beca!

Before I can truly start to panic, the cafeteria doors opened. Five people came in. I felt like I need to rub my eyes. They looked like they came out of a magazine! The whole cafeteria seemed to quiet down as they walked over to an empty table beside Aubrey's.

"I see you've noticed the Beales." Jesse giggled excitedly. I ignored him and continued to observe the new students.

The only two guys of the siblings were twins; really identical. Handsome. They have the same tall height, well-built soft tanned body, the mischievous but friendly smiles on their smooth face and of course, the ginger hair that were styled in spikes. The two of them were so much alike.

"The twin guys are seniors. They're Cole and Colin Beale." Jesse gushed and giggled again. He's such a girl. "Though I don't know which ones who. They have the same faces!"

"That's why they are twins for a reason." I said sarcastically. I vaguely heard Jesse huffed in annoyance.

I moved my eyes to the next siblings. Holy cow! They are really, I mean really pretty! Is the attractiveness a family trait of theirs? The two of them were also so much alike but also different at the same time. Possessing the same slim figure, curves at the right places, the tall height –but still shorter than their brothers, and the ginger hair. Theirs were straight and long. One has fringe on the right side and the other has fringe on the left side. If the guys have the same personality, then this twin completely has the opposite.

The one with the right side fringe has a gentle smile plastered on her face. Her aura screamed kindness and open; like a mother would have.

Her counterpart though, the other with the left side fringe was completely opposite with her. Her posture was slouched, lazy and carefree. She has this bored look on her face, like nothing interests her. The way they dress were also different with each other. The gentle one dressed neatly, a flowing frilly blouse, a light skirt and blue heels. The other one was the definition of a wild girl, a stripe tank top with a white leather jacket with belts and strings going around. A black leather skirt hugged her hips with two belts around and long stripe socks for her legs with black and white converse.

"The other twins are Cassidy and Cassie Beale. The juniors. I think you and Cassie will get along, you kinda have the same personality." I smirked at that. Yeah, right.

The last one of them made me smile. "The youngest is Chloe Beale, sophomore. She's really cheerful and bubbly. We had art and history together. " that made me smile bigger. Well, at least she's still here.

Aubrey went to their table and started talking to Chloe. Then they moved the table to connect with Aubrey's table, making a long one. I continued to stare at Chloe while she talks animatedly with some of the girls on Aubrey's table.

...

Shit, now I looked like a stalker. Great, just great. I want to bang my head on the table. Twenty times. I averted my eyes away from her but only to go back to her laughing form. Then, I felt a stirring inside of me that l never felt before. Blinking rapidly in confusion, every thought of mine suddenly revolved around her.

I turned away from her and I suddenly found the dirty white table in front of me interesting. That stirring sensation was still happening inside me. I then noticed small things about Chloe, the way her eyes twinkle, her soft chuckle, that little scar on her forehead, her...Shit, what is happening to me? What is it? Why is this happening? I want it to stop. Make it stop.

"Beca?"

A small voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Looking up, Benji's concerned face studied me carefully. "Are you okay?" he softly asked me. Am I okay? I shook my head to clear out the thoughts. I forced my lips to a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Benji." Closing my eyes, I took deep breath to calm myself. I didn't know my heart was pounding heavily. Why, though?

I forced my mind to think of other things. I realized something then. Turning to Jesse, I saw him eating that brown goo they call food. I scrunched my nose in disgust, gross! Why the hell are they even selling that stuff anyway? I shook my head again. "Hey, Jesse." I called out to him, realizing something he referenced. He looked up to me, that brown goo pasted on the corner of his lips. Ew.

"Hmm?"

My trademark smirk returning to my lips.

"Do they sparkle?"

_~When I see you I admit I start to lose my grip and all of my cool~_


End file.
